Perfect Give
by m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO
Summary: "Ichi-nii, aku masih punya 1 pertanyaan."  "Mmm.."  "Kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" "Dan jangan bilang aku terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal seperti ini. Aku sudah SMP Ichi-nii."  "Well, when she tell me when it's time to tell I love her."  R


**Yuph, selesai juga ni fic akhirnya...**

**berhubung ini fic Bleach pertama saya, jadi mungkin bakal sedikit? gaje, abal, cheesy, typo, dll (harap maklum y ^^V)**

**oh ya, ini juga hadiah ulang tahun buat Rukia-chan (walau telat banget, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekalikan?)**

**tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, dengan bangga *hwuek* saya persembahkan...**

* * *

**Perfect Give**

"Tolong ya."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hey!"

Belum ada beberapa langkah, pemuda itu berbalik lagi. "Apa lagi?"

Gadis itu menghampiri, "Jangan lupa ucapkan salamku untuknya."

"Mmm." ."Ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku…"

Pemuda itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia merasa sepasang bibir dengan lembut mengecup pipinya.

"Ongkos kirimnya." . "Ja." ucap sang gadis sambil berlalu.

"Dasar, kau itu." sang pemuda kemudian berlalu. Namun sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya.

* * *

"Permisi."

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. Silahkan masuk."

"Anda memanggil saya Taicho?" Jawab Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, bisakah kau menyerahkan file-file ini kepada Hitsugaya Taicho?". "Tadinya aku hendak menyuruh Sentarou, tapi dia sedang tidak ada ditempat."

"Ah, baiklah Taicho."

Rukia pun berjalan menuju divisi 10, sesampainya disana ia langsung menuju ruang kerja Hitsugaya Taicho.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, anda ada didalam?" Panggil Rukia.

"Siang Rukia-chan." Panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Rukia.

Rukia menoleh, "Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"Tidak seformal itu Rukia-chan."

"Maaf Rangiku-san."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau mencari Taicho?" . " Taicho sedang pergi."

"Oh, aku dititipi ini oleh Taicho-ku." Jawab Rukia sambil memperlihatkan apa yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Masuk saja kalau begitu."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Bujuk Rangiku sambil membuka pintu. "Letakan saja dimeja Taicho."

Rukia pun meletakan file-file yang ia bawa, 'Fuh, akhirnya. Ternyata berat juga file-file itu.' bantin rukia.

"Kau mau minum Rukia?" Tawar Rangiku.

"Tidak usa…" Rukia kaget dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Fukutaicho divisi 10 itu.

"Rangiku-san. Ano…"

"Mmm?"

"Apa tidak apa kau minum disiang hari?"

"Tenang saja Rukia, Taicho tidak akan tahu jika aku hanya minum sedikit." Jawabnya terkekeh.

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia hanya terheran bagaimana Rangiku dengan segitu entengnya berkata seperti itu. Bukankah Hitsugaya Taicho itu orang yang tegas? Ya, walau Nii-sama nya jauh lebih tegas. Tapi ini.

'Lagi pula dari mana Rangiku-san bisa mendapatkan bolot sake itu? rasanya sewaktu masuk ruangan ini dia belum memegang botol itu.' Batin Rukia.

"Apanya yang tidak akan aku tahu?" Terdengar suara dengan nada begitu dingin saat pintu diruangan itu terbuka.

"Hitsugaya Taicho"

"Taicho…" ucap Rangiku dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Matsumoto?" Tanya Hitsugaya dingin.

"Ano… Taicho, aku…"Jawab Rangiku terbata-bata.

"Segera kerjakan tugasmu dan kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tempatmu sampai semua tugasmu selesai, atau…"

"Atau apa Taicho?"

"Aku akan membuang semua persediaan sake mu yang kau sembunyikan diruanganku ini." Ancam Hitsugaya.

"Taicho, kau kejam sekali mengancam fukutaicho-Mu yang manis ini!" gerutu Rangiku.

"Kerjakan sekarang atau aku benar-benar…"

"Hyyyiiiaaa…" Rangiku langsung berlari keluar.

Rukia yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah Taicho dan fukutaicho divisi 10 ini, tapi berhubung itu tidak sopan, Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ada perlu apa Kuchiki?" Tanya Hitsugaya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ano, aku mengantarkan file-file dari Ukitake Taicho."

Hitsugaya hanya menggangguk. Merasa sudah tidak ada perlu ditempat itu, Rukia permisi hendak kembali ke divisinya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Hitsugaya Taicho." Pamit Rukia.

"Tunggu dulu."

Rukia heran kenapa sang chibi Taicho itu mencegahnya pergi. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya Taicho sedang membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

"Titipan untukmu." Ucap Hitsugaya datar.

Rukia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Hitsugaya Taicho memberikan kotak yang ternyata adalah sebuah kado kepadanya. Bukankah ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu? Lalu ia bilang kalau kado itu adalah titipan, tapi dari siapa? Semua teman-temannya sudah memberikan selamat dan kado untuknya. Lalu kado yang ia terima dari Hitsugaya Taicho itu dari siapa?

"Ano…"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Tahu kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Hitsugaya Taicho, Rukia memilih bungkam dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, saat hendak menutup pintu.

"Satu hal lagi Kuchiki.". "Happy late birthday."

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Rukia tersenyum. "Arigatou na, Hitsugaya Taicho."

* * *

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati riang. Dipeluknya kado itu dengan erat, entah mengapa hatinya merasa kalau kado ini adalah benda yang sangat berarti untuknya. Raut wajah Rukia yang begitu sumeringah membuat para shinigami yang melihatnya merasa heran. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari para shinigami yang lain, Rukia langsung menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya Rukia langsung duduk dimeja kerjanya, dibukanya perlahan bungkus kado yg berwarna putih dengan motif Kristal salju nan timbul dan terasa saat disentuh.

Betapa terkejutnya Rukia saat dia melihat isi dari kado tersebut, sebuah kotak berisikan I-Pod nano dan secarik surat. Dibacanya surat itu.

Dear : Rukia-Nee

Apa kabar Rukia-nee? Maaf aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam berbasa-basi (sepertiya itu sudah menurun dari si bodoh itu (a/n: Ichigo)). Pertama-tama, " Otanjoubi omedetou Rukia-nee.". Jangan Tanya dari mana kami tahu tanggal ulang tahunmu, si bodoh itu tanpa sengaja mengucapkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kau harus lihat tampang bodohnya saat tiba-tiba Goat-chin menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai dirimu.

Oh ya, ini adalah hadiah dari kami, tapi Ichi-nii tidak tahu akan hal ini. Semua ini adalah rencana Yuzu, lalu Goat-chin membelikanmu I-Pod ini (setelah perdebatan panjang tentang apa yang akan kami berikan padamu) dan akulah yang mengerjakan sisanya. Didalam I-Pod ini hanya berisikan 2 buah rekaman. Karena aku tidak tahu music apa yang harus masukan, maka aku membiarkannya seperti ini. Kau dapat mengisinya sesukamu.

Kapan-kapan mampirlah jika kau sedang bertugas ke Karakura, kami semua merindukanmu.

Karin,

Tanpa terasa airmata Rukia menetes, ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menangis. Tapi tangisan ini adalah tangis bahagia. Ya, Rukia merasa bahagia karena keluarga kurosaki masih peduli terhadapnya, mereka merindukannya, bahkan sampai memberikan kado ulang tahun untuknya.

Diambilnya I-Pod tersebut lalu ia nyalakan. Memang hanya ada 2 rekaman didalamnya. Yang pertama iyalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Ishiin, Yuzu, Dan Karin. Sebenarnya Rukia agak kecewa saat mengetahui kalau Ichigo tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya. Lalu pada rekaman selanjutnya terdengarlah alunan suara gitar.

**Words get trapped in my mind**

**Sorry i don't take the time to feel the way I do**

**'****Cause the first day you came into my life**

**My time ticks around you**

**But then i need your voice**

**As the key to unlock all the love trapped in me**

**So tell me when it's time to say i love you**

**All i want is you to understand**

**That when i take your hand**

**It's 'cause i want to**

**We are all born in a world of doubt**

**But there's no doubt**

**I figured out I love you**

**I feel lonely for**

**All the losers that were meant to take the time to say,**

**What was really on their mind instead?**

**They just hide away**

**Yet they'll never have**

**Someone like you to guide them**

**And help along the way.**

**Or tell them when it's time to say I love you**

**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**

Siapa sangka kalau Ichigo yang keras kepala itu bisa menyanyikan lagu yang begitu menyentuh. Tak lama terdengar lagi suara.

"_Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"_

"_Sejak awal, lagunya bagus. Kau yang buat Ichi-nii?"_

"_Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendengarku menyanyikan lagu ini kan?" _

Rukia tersenyum. Ia tahu dengan pasti saat itu Ichigo sedang menyeringai. Tanpa perlu melihat wajah Ichigo, Rukia sudah hafal dengan nada dan gaya bicara Ichigo.

"_Untuk siapa lagu itu?" _

Hening, tiada suara sesaat.

"_Untuk Rukia-nee kan?"_

"_A..apa maksudmu Karin?". "Untuk apa pula aku membuatkan lagu untuk si midget itu?" jawab Ichigo terbata._

Sebenarnya saat itu Rukia langsung ingin men-stop rekaman itu. Walau sudah lama tak bertemu, Ichigo masih saja memanggilnya midget dan membuat Rukia jengkel. Tapi rasa penasaran Rukia lebih besar sehingga ia kembali mendengarkan sisa rekaman itu.

"_Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku Ichi-nii, aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya.". "Karena sejak Rukia-nee pergi kau bahkan semakin menyebalkan."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sejak Rukia-nee datang, setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum palsu yang biasa kau berikan keorang lain. Kau tersenyum dari hatimu, senyum yang bahkan keluargamu ini tidak pernah kau berikan sejak kematian ibu." Jawab Karin lirih._

"_Karin…"_

"_Kau tahu Ichi-nii, pada awalnya aku tidak terlau menyukainya karena dia seakan mencurimu dari kami, karena kau selalu saja lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya.". "Tapi itu sebelum aku sadar kalau kau berubah Ichi-nii.". "Kau menjadi lebih bahagia setiap kali kau bersamanya, kau menjadi Ichi-nii yang dulu. Dan untuk itu aku bersyukur dia datang."_

Mendengar Karin berkata seperti itu sungguh sangat mengejutkan Rukia, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Karin akan berkata seperti itu. Rasa haru menyerauk kedalam hati Rukia, baginya adanya oarng yang bersyukur atas kehadirannya sudah membuat ia kehabisan kata.

"_Lalu sekarang kau kembali menyebalkan setelah kepergian Rukia-nee.". "Kalau kau begitu tidak bisa tanpa Rukia-nee, kenapa kau tidak membawanya kembali?" Gerutu Karin_

"_Seperti bukan dirimu saja untuk menyerah pada hal kecil seperti ini." Ledeknya lagi._

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."Bisik Ichigo._

"_Sudahlah, cukup dengan segala hal melankolis ini. Jadi apa mau mu?"_

"_Makan malam sudah siap, Yuzu memintaku memanggilmu."_

"_Kalau begitu ayo turun. Tunggu apa lagi?"_

"_Ichi-nii, aku masih punya 1 pertanyaan."_

"_Mmm.."_

"_Kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" "Dan jangan bilang aku terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal seperti ini. Aku sudah SMP Ichi-nii."_

"_Well, when she tell me when it's time to tell I love her.". "Dan setelah aku membawanya kembali tentunya."_

* * *

Rekaman kedua berakhir disitu. Tanpa disadari, airmata Rukia sudah terjun bebas membasahi pipi putihnya. Rukia terkenang akan kata-kata yang pernah Ichigo dulu.

"_You know, if death is not really the end for us too, that encounter maybe a beginning_

_We could've been linked for much longer_

_I don't really know, but a connection once linked, it will never disappear_

_So even if we forget everything, that connection will return again"_

Rukia ingin sekali percaya, tidak. Rukia memang percaya pada ucapan Ichigo itu, bahwa kematian bukanlah akhir. Perbedaan dunia mereka berdua pun bukan pemisah. Ichigo sendiri sudah membuktikannya saat ia menolong Rukia yang hendak dieksekusi. Saat semua orang melupakan keberadaanya, Ichigo ingat dan datang ke Soul Society untuk mencari dan menyelamatkannya lagi.

Berkali-kali Ichigo melindunginya, membuatnya merasa aman dari dunia luar. Rukia bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tidur nyenyak setelah berpisah dengan Ichigo. Bagi Rukia, berada dekat dengan Ichigo adalah tempat teraman. Karena bersama Ichigo lah ia menemukan tempatnya, rumah untuknya kembali.

"_It's my job to keep you safe." _

"Ichigo…" ucap Rukia lirih sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Love you too baka." Sambil menangis ia tertawa mengingat akan kebodohannya yang menganggap kalau semua ini sudah berakhir. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Ichigo tidak akan diam saja dan pasti akan membawa pergi lagi. Ichigo pasti akan datang.

"Cepatlah datang Ichigo.". "Dan saat itu, kau harus mengatakanya dengan jelas dihadapanku."

"Coz it's time you to tell me that you loved me."

* * *

**Selesai juga...**

**ternyata buat one shot tu mang susah banget, *baru ngalamin***

**pa lagi mang ga terbiasa ma ni fandom.**

**sudahlah, kebanyakan ngomong ni author. tapi jangan lupa ni semua punya**

**(Disclaimer:) om Tite Kubo, (fic'y murni punya saya lho om X3)**

**n lagu'y punya mas Bill joe dkk.**

**ok lah, jangan lupa Review'y ya ^^**


End file.
